She'd worry about it later
by FranCheesecake
Summary: Companion to Broomsticks and Rainy Days. Lily and James' rainy day fun is joined by two other marauders.


**Companion to Broomsticks and Rainy Days. You don't have to read that first but it does take place before this story does. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Nearly an hour after darkness had fallen, Lily and James crept back into the Great Hall. Curfew was minutes away and Lily knew they wouldn't make it back to the Head's tower in time. But when she voiced this to James he just smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not a Marauder for nothing Lil." He said to her. He led her through all the secret passages in the school without incident but as they turned into the corridor that held the entrance to their rooms their luck changed; Peeves.

The troublesome poltergeist was cackling madly to himself and zooming down the hall toward them. He was looking over his shoulder at something but Lily didn't have the chance to see what before James had wrapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her behind a tapestry. Moments later they heard Filch's wheezing voice float past them as he hobbled after the meddling ghost.

James removed his hand from Lily's mouth to draw his wand. Glancing furtively around the edge of the tapestry they were hiding behind, stuck his wand hand out and shot a whispered spell and the blank stretch of wall across the hall from them. The outline of a door appeared and James glanced back down the hall.

"What's this?" James grimaced and Lily squeezed his hand when they heard Filch's voice once more, "Water in the halls?"

James took his chance and dashed across the hall dragging Lily with him. He pulled the door open and they tumbled inside. Once the door shut behind them they both let out a round of breathless laughter.

"That was so close." Lily said, pulling off the sopping sweatshirt she wore.

"Yeah." James agreed with a smile. "But like I said, I'm not a Marauder for nothing."

He shook his head, looking very much like Sirius' animal counterpart as he sent water flying everywhere. Lily squealed and jumped back, throwing the sweatshirt she held at James. It hit him in the face and stuck there since it was so wet. He pulled it off and raised an eyebrow at her.

She grinned sheepishly and took a small step back when the look on his face turned from one of surprise to a very mischievous look.

"James," Lily said sweetly as he advanced on her, grinning manically, "James c'mon now it was an accident."

"Accident or not Lily Evans I'll get you for that!" James said with a laugh as he made a grab for her.

She leapt out of his reach and sprinted up the stairs toward her room. He followed her and chased her all the way up the stairs. He managed to catch her just before she got to her bedroom door.

"Ah-ha! Now you'll pay!" he exclaimed triumphantly. In one swift motion he swung her over his shoulder and, despite her many protests, marched down the hall in this fashion and let himself into their shared bathroom. He drew his wand from his belt and filled the enormous tub with warm bubbly water in an instant.

"James," Lily said, squirming in his grip again as he approached the tub, "What are you doing? James? What are you- JAMES!"

She screamed as tossed her off his shoulder and into the tub. She surfaced spluttering indignantly only to get another splash of water in her face as he cannon-balled in as well. He came up with a smile plastered all over his face and she had to smile at the sight.

His hair was, again, plastered to his head but now it had bright pink bubbles all over it. She burst out laughing, all indignation she had felt toward James for throwing her into the tub gone. He joined in and floated over to her on his back. Once he got close enough though, she pushed him underwater just for good measure. He re-surfaced in the same manner as her, spluttering indignantly.

"Sorry James I just had to!" she told him. He splashed her and she splashed back, starting a splash war between them. This went on for quite a few minutes before James suddenly disappeared underwater again and grabbed Lily by the waist.

"Gotchya! I win!" he declared, pinning her hands by her sides.

"Do not! You cheated!" Lily protested as she squirmed against his strong grip.

"So?" he asked.

She sighed and gave up trying to get away. "It's still not fair."

"Well," he shrugged, "I don't know what to tell you."

"I certainly do." a bark-like laugh sounded from the doorway, "Stop your incessant, mushy, flirting before you scar poor Moony and myself for life." James and Lily spun around to see the lanky figures of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin filling the doorway of the bathroom.

"Aw relax Pads. You know you really don't mind." Remus said grinning at his friend.

"Eh? Well you know what Moony?" Sirius gently shoved Remus back out into the hall, "Last one in is a rotten egg."

Remus yelped and scrambled back into the bathroom as a now shirtless Sirius was in mid leap.

'_Levicorpus!'_ Remus though wildly, flicking his wand out of his belt. The spell worked, catching Sirius by the ankle and dragging him upside down through the air.

Lily and James roared with laughter as Remus regained his feet and Sirius cursed furiously. The young werewolf casually removed his shoes and his shirt before turning back to Sirius.

"Poor Paddles. Can't even out run a werewolf."

"I'll get you for this Moony!" He swiped wildly though the air at Remus who, conveniently, stood just out of his reach.

"I'm sure you will Paddles."

"Stop calling me that! Lily I can't believe you came up with that ridiculous of a nickname!" Sirius turned his head to glade at Lily. Any other time, the look would have been rather threatening but now, with his face turning red from blood and hanging upside down it just looked funny.

"Awww does poor Sirius not like his nickname?" Lily asked between bouts of laughter.

Sirius, in a very dog-like fashion, growled and crossed his arms. "What is this pick on Sirius day? Let me down Moony!"

"If you insist." Remus shrugged and flicked his wand again, unceremoniously dumping Sirius head first into the water.

"Bloody werewolf." Sirius yelped as soon as he had surfaced.

"Oh get over yourself Pads." James drawled. He had transfigured something into a pool float and reclined luxuriously on it.

"What do you think your little floaty makes you cool Potter?" Sirius splashed a huge spray of water at James, who dived out of the way. He returned fire but accidentally hit Remus in the attempt. The situation soon escalated into an all out water fight between the three Marauders.

Lily watched from the side of the tub. She had quickly pulled herself out of the way and opted to entertain herself watching the boys. Their fight quickly lost its momentum and James hauled himself out of the water to sit next to her. Remus and Sirius copied his movements and sat on her other side.

"Well at least the lot of you are somewhat clean now." Lily quipped with a smile.

"I don't know about Them Lil, but I'm always clean." Sirius replied, draping an arm across her shoulders. "You should ditch Jamie for me. I'm much more handsome."

"Modest too." Remus commented.

"We'll see Sirius." Lily told him.

"It's always the same answer!" Sirius moaned, flopping onto his back. "James I don't understand how you took rejection time after time."

"I knew she'd say yes eventually."

"Then there's hope I guess." Sirius sat up again. "So where were you love birds while Moony and I dutifully waited in your common room for you to show up? You were out past curfew. I am so disappointed."

"Shove it Pads. We went flying, just like I told you we were going to. What were you doing in my common room?" James stood and helped Lily to her feet. She moved around him and gathered four towels out of the cabinet.

"We, meaning Moony and I since Wormtail is no where to be found, thought the pair of you might be up for a little prank on the Slimy Slytherns. All in friendly house rivalry fashion of course." Sirius addend when he caught Lily's look.

"You know what I think is odd?" Lily turned her back on the boys and squirmed out of her shirt.

"The fact that you are undressing in front of my two best mates?" James asked, glaring at Remus and Sirius until they turned away.

"No, and it's not like they haven't seen any of it before Jamie. I think it's odd Peter keeps disappearing all the time."

"Maybe he got himself a bird?" Sirius queried.

"Why wouldn't he tell you though?" Lily dropped her jeans to the ground and walked into her bedroom. She pulled on a dark pair of pants and a deep green shirt that matched her eyes.

"No clue. Can we talk about this tomorrow through? This prank is too good to pass up and can only be done tonight."

Lily sighed and shook her head with a smile. She found her wand and cast a drying charm on her hair. "Fine. Let's hear this prank Sirius."

As Sirius began to excitedly explain the prank with interjections from Remus, Lily dried their clothes and led them back to the common room. She would worry about Peter later, she supposed.


End file.
